1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to epistaxis treatments, and more particularly to medicated treatments for emergent epistaxis, which can be applied without assistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Epistaxis, also known as "nosebleed," is a common problem. The reason that it is such a common problem is that there are so many causes of nose bleeds. Nosebleeds can be spawned by sinusitis (infection of sinus tissue), excessive drying of nasal mucous membrane, trauma (physical damage), arteriosclerosis (hardening of the arteries), hypertension (high blood pressure), and hemophilia (failure of blood to clot), among other disorders. Frequently, nosebleeds occur at unpredictable times. Moreover, nosebleeds can be dangerous events, inasmuch as loss of blood can lead to unconsciousness and death. Because of the frequency, unpredictability and danger of nose bleeds, it is critical that treatment for nose bleeds be readily available, especially for those people who have previously experienced nose bleeds. For these reasons, many attempts have been made to meet the serious need for treatment for epistaxis, but all attempts in the prior art have failed to satisfactorily meet this need. A satisfactory treatment would be effective, convenient to transport, easy to apply, and discreet. The treatment should also be pre-medicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,527, issued on May 18, 1982, to Teruo Arima, et al., describes a wound treatment agent comprised by nucleoside phosphotransferase and optionally zinc oxide. This patent does not show use of zinc oxide in cases of epistaxis, with a nasal tampon or in a nasal cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,266, issued on Apr. 11, 1989, to Yale J. Berry, describes a method of stopping nose bleeds through use of a rigid, flattened strip. Because the strip in this patent is rough and rigid, it would be difficult to place without modification. This patent recommends soaking the strip with a liquid lubricant, which must be applied immediately before placement of the strip in the nasal cavity. As a result, use of the strip in this patent is so complicated as to be practically unusable by a traveller, for example. Using the strip in this patent also requires continuous application of pressure, which can be inconvenient and embarrassing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,280, issued on Aug. 21, 1990, to H. George Brennan, describes a counter-weighted nasal tampon. The tampon of this patent is relatively complicated and thus expensive, and requires forceps and surgical assistance for insertion. There is no indication of the use of zinc oxide in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,474, issued on Apr. 30, 1991, to H. George Brennan, describes nasal tampon with a sealing cuff and drainage conduit. The tampon of this patent is relatively complicated and thus expensive to manufacture, and requires forceps and surgical assistance for insertion. There is no indication of the use of zinc oxide in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,010, issued on Jan. 7, 1992, to Siegfreid Natterer, describes a preparation for treatment of damaged tissue. The preparation of this patent comprises aqueous solution of metallic elements. There is no suggestion in this patent of the use of zinc oxide with nasal tampons.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.